


Oh Sweet Despair

by thatskyquill



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Graphic Description, Inaccurate Catholicism, Inaccurate Christianity, Priests, Religion, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: At some time, John Ward meets and works with Donato Porpora, while coping with his personal wounds, for which the other offers support. But Donato does so just to enjoy games.The biggest fun is when John discovers his true antics on that bloody, fateful night.





	Oh Sweet Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This will never happen, because FAITH is set in the 80s. Meanwhile Donut is in Japan, managing the orphanage.

Donato’s fist flew across his face, so hard that his head smacked the wall and his vision obscured by sparks, his hand armed with the cross reaching out amidst the orientation. But a tendril penetrated through his arm into the wall, effectively pinning him, with the opponent’s deathly grip around his neck. John found himself staring into the eyes of the unveiled monster with an icy and piercing stare.

“You will carry it for the rest of your life, just like your other secrets, never to be spoken to exist,” The eyes widened as the mouth sweetly hissed, as Donato inched closer and closer and grinned bigger and bigger, “what you did with the girl, what happened in the basement, which souls you have abandoned, extreme lengths you have taken for salvation, for God to forgive you and serve for Him again.” Another hand — human but, John reminded himself, monstrous, demonic — rested upon his cheek, as the smile turned tender, no, piteous. _ He is a demon. He spoke His name like it was nothing but a flavour for his taste. _ “The only virtue of yours is for me. You have done for me so well, now all the assets you have left is flesh and sweet intestine for me to chew … ” The implied graphics unfolded before him, more vivid as the words were drawled longer, telling him his bones will crack, his muscles will tear, his skin will be pulled open for so much more inside, his limbs will be separated from his body piece by piece, each component served on the table catered for this monster’s appetite.

Meanwhile, John’s own voice rose with words of God, pleading for help.

There was no escape. Everyone that could save him was now the two white bodies lying before both of them. It all began when they were stopped and Donato was asked to have a word alone. He had obliged and gone with them into a darkened alley. Then time had passed too long. John had gone forth to discover splattered blood and organs, beheaded corpses, and a human heart _ in the flesh _ in Donato’s hand, now devoured.

Every attack was useless. The crucifix had narrowly avoided a tendril’s damage. The praying words seemed mere words. But his faith can’t die, not now, not here. He asked, he shall receive. Fear can never win.

Fear can never win.

“Oh sweet despair … It is an art, to craft terror out of its victims, distort their faces, brings out the truth in their heart.” The fingers squeezed slightly, more tightly, apparently not intending to let go. _ What lies after death? _ “It is beautiful to look at yet ugly to feel. And to whom does it seduce?”

The hand completely wrapped around his neck. Its grip was sure, strong, inhuman.

“The fortunate who crush others, and only crush.”

Is this even the accomplice that he knows of? Is this another demonic possession? He looked into the blue eyes and found ice with its cruel frost. But he did not see disorientation and a mask, but only cruelty and sureness of malice.

The demon that was masked so well, so hidden deep inside …

— John’s vision darkened —

… was the human.

_ What abomination is this? _


End file.
